


An Age Old Question

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also might be based off of the way Terezi from Homestuck functions, Chess, Mind Reader, Or a person who can see the future, People are way too into chess, Seer, but just saying that was too clunky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: Who would win in a battle of wits: A mind reader or a seer?Based on the prompt: Two men play a game of chess. One can read minds; the other can see the future.





	An Age Old Question

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the comfortable area of original works! This one was fun to write.

It was a situation that many people had thought about and debated over before. A Mind Reader meets a Seer, a person who can see the future, and the two play a game of chess. Who would win?

When they finally met, they both knew what was going to happen. Not because of their abilities, but because it was expected of them. The Reader was eager to beat the Seer and prove for once and for all who would win. The Seer, well he was just eager to get it over with. 

They set up the board, and a small crowd gathered around them. A few people pulled out their cellphones to record the once-in-a-lifetime event. The Reader sat back in his seat, a cocky smile on his face. The Seer’s face remained impassive. He drummed his fingers against the table, impatient to get started. The Reader leaned forwards in his chair and twitched his finger over a white pawn.

“Alright, time to get started.”

Before long, it was over. It had only taken five moves. The Reader had suffered a devastating defeat. The crowd had gone silent in their shock. No one knew what had just happened, not even the Reader himself. The crowd split apart and soon only the Reader and the Seer were left. The Seer packed up the board as the Reader just stared down at his hands.

“How,” he asked. “How could I lose?”

“Simple. You were at a disadvantage from the start,” The Seer decided he could at least explain after he so clearly crushed his opponent. When he saw the confusion on the other man’s face he clarified.

“The crowd put you at a disadvantage. Too many minds,” he said.

“But I could hear your mind just fine,” The Reader argued. The Seer shook his head.

“You could hear  _ part _ of my mind clearly. The amount of people in the crowd, mixed with your underestimation of my abilities led to your downfall.” The Seer explained as if he were talking to a five year old. “Were it not for the crowd you likely would have been able to read more of my mind than you did, and this game would have been  _ a lot _ more interesting.”

“I still don’t understand,” the Reader said. The Seer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Wow, you really are a moron.” He ignored the indignant little shout that followed. “I’m a Seer, remember? I can see the future but the future isn’t a linear thing. It’s a web of different events and outcomes. I focused on one that I lost the game while I acted on one that I won. Understand now?”

The Reader nodded his head slowly, absorbing the new information. He was absolutely crestfallen. The Seer sighed and patted his shoulder.

“Hey, you know. It’s possible to beat me. Just train your abilities then come challenge me again, all right?” The Reader visibly perked up at his opponent’s words. He left there that day with a new goal in mind, to someday be able to beat the Seer in chess.

“Well,” the Seer said when he was finally alone. “For now, at least, we know the answer to that question.”


End file.
